


The Order of Champions

by iii23



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, League of Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iii23/pseuds/iii23
Summary: The Order of Heroes was thrown into a panic when reports came in on the Emblamian Empire capturing another world. However, the heroes under control of Veronica have powers far surpassing that of even the likes of Marth. The Order will have to play the princess's game to have even a chance to survive, and  freeing the world she had enslaved.





	The Order of Champions

Prologue

* * *

The vicious attacks could have not come at a worse time. Right after the Order of Heroes slain that dastard Surtr and put Laevetein on the throne, and right when Kiran wanted to hold what he called a "dance party" at the castle, Embla went back to their roots once again.

 

Rescuing Veronica from the hellish clutches of Muspell had not made the subborn princess change her ways. From the report of a foot soldier who managed to escape the battlefield, she had once more, enslaved an entire world for almost no reason. What the poor soldier said about the heroes who raided the village raised concerns.

 

"Prince Alfonse! These heroes are much different from ours!" He said. "They have such... such unnatural abilities! One summoned whirlwinds with a simple blade stroke! Another danced with many blades! One even transformed into a monstrous demon! And they seemed to have come from any the worlds we discovered!"

 

The Askr royals were left in shock. Very few of their heroes could come close to the feats described by the scout, and even then, most of the heroes had been powered up with the help of their gods. These new minions of Embla sounded practically like demigods, which was extremely concerning. Kiran seemed even more horrified by the report than the royals, but Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna weren't focused on him.

 

"Where were those heroes sighted?" Alfonse asked.

 

"At a village not too far away. They could march over here and annihilate us all!" The soldier panicked.

 

"Calm down now, we can deal with this!" Sharena said optimistically. "If we could take down Surtr with our heroes, we can definitely defeat Veronica's heroes!"

 

"Well, I'll put my trust into the Order of Heroes. Please defend our homes, Princess!" The scout said as he exited the room.

 

"Alright, this battle can't be a biggie, since most of the heroes seem to have swords. Lancers will easily crush them!" Anna said. "Summoner, get together out best spear weilders!"

 

Anna noticed that Kiran was lost in his thoughts, not looking her straight in the eye. "Er, Kiran..."

 

"Oh! Sorry!" He snapped out of his thoughts. "I'll go get Fredrick and Hinata, our most moble spear users!" He said as he walked out of the room, suspiciously nervous.

 

"Brother, do you think the summoner is hiding something about those heroes?" Sharena asked.

 

"Well, Kiran was always reluctant to talk about what he knew about our heroes, despite him saying they are popular figures in his world. Can't be anything different from the norm."

 

"I guess you're right, brother." Sharena responded. "But something does feel a little... off."

 

"Agreed. Why would Veronica want to attack us after we nearly killed ourselves saving her? And so close to our castle?" Anna joined in.

 

"We may never know her motives for many of her actions, but if she threatens Askr, we will defend it with our lives!" Alfonse replied strongly. "Look, Kiran has brought some lancers with him! I hope he helps us turn this situation around!"

 

And so, the royals, Kiran, and his heroes marched out to were they recieved the distress call to defeat and rescue the enemy heroes. However, nothing could prepare them for the sheer strength of the heroes.

***

When they arrived at the scene, the Order of Heroes sighed collectively with relief. Thankfully, most of the buildings were still intact and no civilians were injured or killed. The heroes they saw before them looked like nothing from the likes of Tellius or the world of binding. One weilded a large scythe that had a living, but annoyed eye. His black hair had a stripe of blue, and half of his face seemed to be covered in darkness.

 

The three swordspeople each had their own particularities. The dark skinned heroes greatsword had hundreds of dark green, glowing runes on it, and despite its massive size, she held it effortlessly in one hand. The other swordswoman didn't even have a single sword. Instead, multiple blades followed her behind rigidly. The most ordinary of the bunch was a man who had a hair style and katana that didn't look out of place in Hoshido, but his alien clothing gave him away as a foreigner.

 

"Heroes, state your bussiness at once!" Alfonse demanded.

 

The black haired man spoke first.

 

"Yasuo's the name." He said. "And just to make something clear once you break that damned contract; we are far from 'heroes'. All of is really have claimed innocent lives one way or another, or are hiding something that could make our lives fall apart."

 

"We have plenty of... less honorable heroes back at our place." Sharena replied. "I know there is good in you all! We just need to destroy those contracts..."

 

"Take off that stupid smile!" The dark skinned woman snapped. "Don't you see what I... we did? Have you had a faintest clue what my past is!? I am nothing but a person takes away innocent lives!"

 

She then broke down on the ground, weeping madly.

 

"Looks like someone pushed some anger buttons!" The scythe said in a demonic voice.

 

All the royals jumped at once.

 

"A talking weapon?" Alfonse said. "Nothing in the worlds we explored spoke of living farm equipment..."

 

"Then search harder, you naive boy!" The weapon said. "If it wasn't obvious enough, we don't come from where ever the hell you've traveled to. Most of us come from Ionia," He made a spiteful glance to the woman still sobbing on the ground. "A land all about balance and blah blah blah."

 

"Hmm, you have quite the attitude." Sharena giggled.

 

"Silence! And it's Rhaast, you buffoons!"

 

"Alright, Rhast..."

 

"Double a's!"

 

"Fine,  _Rhaast._ How do you talk, anyways?"

 

"Well, it's a long story filled with lots and lots of blood! Oh, how I miss it..."

 

"Not now, Rhaast." The man holding the scythe covered up its eye, which was apparently his mouth. "Sheida Kayn, but just call me Kayn."

 

"And who are you are you, miss?" Anna asked the woman with the many blades.

 

"I am the capatin of the Ionian army, Irelia. I asume you hold some postion in your military, right?"

 

"I'm the commander of the Askran army, and also the brains!" She replied with a wink.

 

Somehow, the very heroes the Askrans feared as a threat to their kingdom suddenly became friends. Most of the enslaved heroes they encountered could not resist their contracts, forcing them into combat unwillingly. These heroes managed to suppress Veronica's contracts, and on the inside, they were genuinely good people after a short little chat. Becides Rhaast. He seemed pretty sketchy.

 

Then, Veronica and Xander arrived to the scene. The Nohrian prince came speeding in one his trusty steed that Kiran nicknamed Seigehorse, Veronica riding on the back.

 

"That piece of Nohrian scum can never stay out of the clutches of that blasted princess!" Hinoka said, pointing her spear at Xander.

 

Veronica jumped off of the Nohrian prince's mount. Oddly, instead of her normally blank face, she looked extremely upset.

 

"Why do you rebel against your master, heroes of Inoina?! Why? WHY?"

 

Yasuo unsheathed his blade. "For the last time... I HAVE NO MASTER!"

 

The robin lunged towards the princess with blinding speed, the wind visbly (Don't think about it :) ) trailing behind him. Unfortunately, Veronica made him stop in his tracks with her magic, freezing him in place. In fact, she stopped most of the Ionians in place with her strange magic. Even Rhaast was not immune to her spells.

 

"Listen, I really do like to give my precious heroes free thought, but your reluctance his jeopardizing Embla's operations. Now, rip those Askrans and their summoner apart!"

 

Yasuo, Irelia, and Kayn went on the offensive. Hinoka flew in to take down Yasuo, but the warrior thrust a whirlwind into her path, knocking the pegasus rider in the air. Hinoka was spinning around wildly in the air, desperately trying to regain control of her mount.

 

It was all over in the blink of an eye. One moment, it was just Hinoka and her steed. The next, Yasuo somehow warped into the air and slashed three times, each hitting the poor peagus and causing her the whine and thrash.

 

Hinoka just couldn't handle all the chaos. The wind, her injured steed, the rush of emotions...

 

She slipped, crashing on the ground with a thud. Yet again, Yasuo was waiting for her, his blade ready to slice and dice.

 

But no one messes with a peagus rider's mount. Screaming with rage, Hinoka managed to parry each of Yasuo's next blows, surprising the warrior. She then saw an opening. Yasuo looked exhasted after his flurry of blows, panting and sweating. She could take his life right then and there.

 

Hinoka simply pointed her spear at Yasuo to pin him down.

 

"Heh... pretty good." He panted.

 

Yasuo  snatched the weapon and tried to stab himself, but a sheild formed of wind quickly stopped it. For a second, he looked a little shocked by himself, but he quickly put up a teasing grin.

 

"Not that you ever came close to harming me." He chuckled the weapon back to Hinoka, who quickly pointed it at Yasuo again.

 

"Easy! That contract or whatever that spoiled kid casted on me is gone!" He replied.

 

Hinoka sighed with relief, turning to her injured mount. Yasuo noticed that tears started to run down her eyes.

 

"I'm deeply sorry for your horse." He put an arm on Hinoka's shoulders. "I would've never assaulted your band of heroes like that, but it's still my fault for letting Veronica take over my body like that. You can kill me if you want."

 

Hinoka thought back to the moment when Yasuo showed off his invisible sheilding. Had he really wanted to end there?

 

"I can always heal her back at the stables." She said quietly. "I know you seek redemption."

 

Yasuo  smiled at her statement. "You're right. Suicide is the coward's way out."

 

"Hinoka! Yasuo!"

 

Anna's sharp voice brought the two's attention to the real battle. Frederick was holding off Xander fairly well, but the others weren't doing so well. Anna couldn't keep up with Irelia's dance like movements, her blades ripping through the Askran commander with ease. Every time Anna would try to get a hit in, Irelia would effortlessly weave out of the way, sending her blades barreling into her.

 

Kayn took on both the Askran princess and prince, but he was still winning despite being out numbered. Alfonse had tried to hide behind Sharena to recover from in blows, but Kayn dove into the princess's body, then leaped out her to brutally slash Alfonse. A vicious gash was left on the prince's face.

 

Meanwhile, Veronica was focused on the swordswoman, who was still crying. She tried to cast her magic on her, but she wouldn't responded.

 

"Stop crying!" She yelled. "You, Riven, in particular had laughed in my face when I first saw you plowing some fields like a dirty, lowly farmer. 'How could a kid have so much power in an empire?'" She repeated mockingly. "Well, look were your fellow Ionians are now! Obedient soldiers of the Embla Empire, and no matter how much you say other wise; you. Are. A. Soldier"

 

Riven looked at the bodies of the people she had killed. Poor, innocent cilivians caught in the crossfire of an empire that had no sense of honor. The similarities were hauntingly familiar.

 

"Die, bitch!" She roared, sending a wave of green air at the princess. She yelped as the blade of air slashed her face, causing her to crash to the ground.

 

Suddenly, the forces keeping the Inonians other tight control loosened up.

 

"Everyone! Strike now!" Anna commanded, bashing Irelia with the dull side of her ax, knocking her down.

 

Alfonse and Sharena  attacked Kayn together with the blunt ends of their respective weapons. Kayn recovered quickly, but this time, Rhaast was aimed at Veronica and Xander. Embla's influence had dissipated from Irelia, and she threatened the two seriously.

 

"Princess Veronica, you have earned the wraith of the strongest blade fighter in Inonia. I will not hesitate to strike you down in the name of all the Ionians you enslaved."

 

The princess could only snort as Xander quickly wisked her out of the village. "We have more Ionians than you could imagine, silly bladesdancer!" Is what she said, but all everyone heard was moaning of increasing discomfort.

 

The Order if Heroes, along with their new allies, returned back to the castle for the night. However, many more suprises await them...

 

 

 

 


End file.
